sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Selene Acton
Name: Acton, Selene Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10 School: drop out, not meant to be on trip. Extra Curricular: N/A Appearance: Sexually alluring, wide hipped, with a petite bosom and a devious smile. Short hair down to her neck, red/brown and very 'bouncy'. 5' 5 and thin, with small rimmed glasses. Biography: A relatively uneventful family history, andonly child with a single mother. Her boring family is more than made up by her school life. Though not dim, her detest of order in all forms lead to many conflicts leading up to her eventual removal from school. Despite this she snuck on the trip regardless. Naturally gregarious, she has many friends but doesnt really get close to any of them, prefering to change friends over regularly. Not neccesarily shallow, but definately, more than anything, naive. Other: Several crimes on her police record, including arson and graffiti. Number: 11 As written by Girl##. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Hand Axe Conclusions: She might get pretty crafty with her weapon. It'll be interesting to see when she gets some kills, that is, IF she gets any. The fact that she isn't really that close to any of her friends might mess her up in the long run. But, then again, friends mean nothing in the SOTF ACT, so that's not too much of a setback for her. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Remained in a Danger Zone Collected Weapons: Hand Axe (to Blaine Eno) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game evaluation: Selene Acton made her debut at the Bamboo Coppice, basically watching Sydney Morvran, Xian Chun, Tayli E. Vreeland, and Niniko Kishinawa in the shadows. When she got blinded by one of Sydney's flashbangs, she ran off in fear, not caring about the fact that she could have killed Niniko then and there, due to his disability. The girl ended up at the Lighthouse in her terror dash, where, "shocked at her foolishness" she forgot to lock the door and got a visitor, Garrett Albert Langston. She allowed him in on one condition, that he emptied out his crossbow. After that, Uriel Hunter and Jacob Starr entered the lighthouse. And then, a little while later River Garraty knocked on the lighthouse's door. Selene hid herself in the corner of a room, away from the two intruders. She stayed in this room for the rest of her time in the game, missing out on the fight between Garrett, Jacob, and Uriel and something else very crucial to her existence. The latest announcement. The Lighthouse had become a danger zone and Selene was in it. BOOM! And she was gone with a blown neck and a splash of rich red. End-game evaluation: A useless character that had no effect what so ever to Survival of the Fittest. Maybe if she hadn't died so soon, then she could've left a better mark on the game world, but, no. Just another loser. Memorable Quote(s): "How lucky am I?" said to her weapon, the hand axe. Other/Trivia * At 15, Selene would not have been old enough to be allowed to drop out of school Threads The various threads that contained Selene. In order from first to finish. *starting point for girl#4 *Selene arrives. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Selene Acton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Selene Acton - a reactive person with all sorts of things to react to, yet nothing interesting ever came of it. - Brackie Category:V1 Students